


The house They lived in

by AmazingTook



Series: The lives of the Poly crew [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTook/pseuds/AmazingTook
Summary: The house was perfect, but not as perfect as the men they shared it with





	The house They lived in

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully going to be one of a series of oneshots in a poly!bbs au

Although they had to squeeze 14 people into their house, it wasn't squashed, in fact it was far from that. They each had their own room which contained their recording equipment and a sofa-bed in case they need to have a late night. That was Ryans idea, after all, his insomnia kept him up at night and he didn't want to disturb any of his boyfriends. They also had some smaller rooms they were just filled with different things. The room in between Tyler's and Anthony's is filled with beanbags so that if they've had a particularly ragey session they can go in there and just relax. That room is also used when an argument happens so everyone can just snuggle together. There's another room that is just filled with different gaming consoles where they guys go to just relax if they're getting stressed, you can often find Craig and Evan in there due to the peace they find in there. Brock would often take peace in the garden, he got Daithi and Luke to build a small shed to keep all his tools in and in summer he would always teach Lucas how to garden while the younger would listen with sincere eager interest. During these times you could see Evan and Jon looking adoringly at the two while they work. Scott and Jon also convinced the others to let them have the garage for their side interest in art. Many of their pieces of art could be found hanging around the house, Anthony also has a couple smaller pieces he's been trying to perfect despite his boyfriends telling him that they were already perfect. It was often when Brian called them for dinner that they would be covered in paint after a long day in their transformed studio. John and Ryan, although they bickered often found company in each other with tech. They also had a room in the house where they just tinkered and took things apart just trying to create something cool (they would totally deny that they were trying to build a robot). Brain and Marcel could often be found in the kitchen, cooking and experimenting to find a new recipe that they would impress their boyfriends with. It's not that the others couldn't cook, the two boys just had a bigger passion then the rest. 

 

Their house also had larger communal spaces, the living room had two larger sofas which they often push together so that they could all fit on and have a huge cuddle pile. Especially on their week film night. They also had many blankets on hand in case they just wanted to sleep their instead of one of the bedrooms. The kitchen with directly next to the living room, only separated by a small wall ("I swear on day I'll knock that wall down, it'll make it so much roomier" "you've been saying that since we moved Luke" "And I will one day, that's a promise").  The kitchen also held two table attached in an 'L' position to form one large table that the boys also ate at, never in the same positions as the meal before. It was also close enough so that when Lucas would forget to put the salt on the table he could just run and get it, or when Evan finishes his drink way to early he can just go get more. There were also 4 bathrooms, one in each of the two bedrooms and then another one on the same floor and a general toilet on the bottom floor. The showers had the space for more than one person so that they could 'save space' or when Tyler just want to have a quick shower. 

 

Now the bedrooms were exactly identical, one King size bed and the bathroom in each room. The boys kept all their clothes in their own rooms to avoid confusion. This was another project Luke and Daithi wanted to work on to make the rooms become one, so they could all sleep together. The sleep arrangements were different each night, but somethings always stayed the same. Craig would always be in the middle and end up halfway down the bed when morning comes, Jon would always want to be in the end, so he could get up for the bathroom when he needed. Ryan would also be one of the last due to his insomnia acting up forcing him to be awake, much to his boyfriends' dismay. If you slept next to Scott, you could guarantee that your arm would be taken by the morning while if you slept next to Lucas or brock they would have their faces tucked into your chest while they sleep peacefully. 

 

They would consider their relationship to be perfect, even if it did take them over 2 years to all get together. It all started with Brock and Evan when they met online and slowly fell in love, Jon and Luke were next to fall for each other, while being childhood friends they were only in a relationship about 2 months before Jon met and fell in love with Scott. The two talked it out and invited him to the relationship which he, although was extremely shocked, agreed gladly.  

By this time Brock and Evan found Tyler and Anthony, who joined then to become a four. Ryan met and fell for Luke and joined their relationship. Craig than met Evan and Tyler and after a few weeks also joined their relationship. Lucas met John through a mutual friend and the two became quick friends and soon had a blossoming relationship. 

 Evan, Brock, Tyler, Craig and Anthony found Marcel who they invited to the relationship, although he originally turned them down and consequently tried to distance himself from them he realised how he loved being in their company and wanted that little more. But straightforward as every just came out and said how "he wasn't ready" the others, although a little disheartened understood and decided to play with him more one on one to get to know him, 2 months later they asked again, and Marcel wholeheartedly agreed. In the other relationship they came across two loud Irish men who slowly all fell in love and were brought into the relationship 

A few months later Evan met Jon and the two hit it off straight away, they both found themselves falling in love all over again. When they finally decided they found about each other's respective relationships and finally all got together in one call and it was decided that Jon and Evan would be together. However, after multiple months of getting to know each other they all found themselves falling in love and decided to bring it into one relationship.  

3 months later Scott came across Lucas and John in a random game lobby and introduced them to the others and one again, they felt themselves drawn in by the two and they fell in love all over again. When they asked John and Lucas to join them while John hesitantly said yes, which was a decision he never regretted, Lucas went totally silent on them. After everyone taking time to message him and reassure him, and likewise with Marcel spent more time with him on his own the youngest decided that it might be nice and their relationship was complete.  

 

It wasn't until it was coming up to their 1-year anniversary of Lucas joining them that the decided that they would live together under one roof. After much deliberation they found the perfect house and over the space of 6 months they all moved in, and it was perfect. But they all had the same thought: 

The house may be perfect but not as perfect as the people they share it with. 


End file.
